Journey Before and After Pokemon League Chapter 3
by Chincachu
Summary: The battle continues and Ash is going to capture Aerodactyl


Journey Before and After Pokemon League

Chapter Three

Pikachu was aware that he has the advantage over Omastar. Using his agility move, Omastar was unable to catch up. Whenever it falls behind, Pikachu tackled. When Omastar began tiring out, Pikachu used a thunderbolt the down went the water pokemon.

Pidgeotto was going against Kabutops with the help of Starmie and Staryu. Using its incredible agility, it made Kabutops dizzy while Starmie and Staryu used its water guns that made Kabutops often falling backward and forward. Then Pidgeotto flew up and used its double edge, the attack defeated Kabutops.

However, Aerodactyl recovered and prepared to fight again. Its thousands of years training paid off as it flew for another attack against Charizard, who was still a bit tired. Fortunately, Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Pidgeotto, Starmie and Staryu were available to encounter the incredible pokemon. Although Charizard was reluctant to get help.

Ash was totally amazed about the matchup; he forgot about the pain that boil in his left shoulder. Misty was a bit worried if the pain would get worse. As if ignoring that, Ash threw his pokeballs into the injured historic pokemons, despite of the pain, Ash was as happy as ever.

Pikachu attack with his thunderbolt. This time, Aerodactyl dodged and used its tackle attack that smashed Starmie against the wall. Misty shrieked. Squirtle, seeing that one of his kind of pokemon got hurt, was pissed and used his water gun. As if Aerodactyl gain some experience after every encounter no matter what happens, it dodged again and used his wing attack that knocked Squirtle out.

Bulbasaur was smart, he stayed back and constantly annoy Aerodactyl with his vine whip. Pidgeotto attacked with his wing attack, however, it was a mismatch as Aerodactyl easily slapped Pidgeotto into hard stones. When Bulbasaur finally made some damage, it was too late as Aerodactyl used its hyper beam, which knocked him out and Staryu too.

Now it was only Pikachu and Charizard. Charizard battled it with confident, yet he stayed defensive, as if conserving his energy. Pikachu kept using thundershock, however, it was no use. The battle lasted very long, yet Ash's pokemons were tired and Aerodactyl was fighting as a machine, it comes back even after it was hit.

Ash's excitement turned into worried, he was a bit tired and his pokemons were not rested and beaten. Misty was worried too, she was very fatigued and Togepi was hungry. Desperate, Ash screamed out. "Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Pidgeotto, Pikachu, Charizard, get up! I need your help. Use team work! We must win in order to survive!"

"Pika!" (Master Ash is right!)

As if the pokemon figured out the strategy through their minds, Ash's pokemons got into position even though they're tired. First Bulbasaur's vine whip came out again, it swung in a wavelike position. Aerodactyl easily dodge them, however, Squirtle used his water gun through Bulbasaur's vine. Bulbasaur's vine deflected waters into different directions as it keeps moving, creating a web like situation where Aerodactyl was unable to escape. When Pikachu saw the opportunity, it used thunderbolt on the wet Aerodactyl. The shock plus the wetness created great damage.

Pidgeotto used his wing attack again, this time, it connected as it sent Aerodactyl upward. Seizing the chance, Charizard flew upward and used his aerial submission, making Aerodactyl dizzy, then he threw it up. Gathering energy, Charizard blasted everything he has in his fire blast as the fire dragged Aerodactyl upward and broke a whole into the rock.

It was the first time Ash saw sunlight, and he was very happy. So was Misty and Togepi, who squealed in excitement. Ash then realized what was going to be, he tossed the pokeball into the sunlight and down came Aerodactyl, who made no attempt to avoid his captive. Instead of saying yes in triumph, Ash released the pokeball. Out came Aerodactyl, who made no attempt to attack Ash.

"Aero, Aero, Aerodactyl, Aerodactyl." (You've defeated me. I'll be your rightful servant)

"No, Aerodactyl. I won't force you to do anything." Ash said. "You're a extinct pokemon, or a former one anyway. But I don't want to risk you and be truly extinct. I've been wrong to take pokemons who've been in this place so long and suddenly be trapped."

"Aero, Aerodactyl." (Me and my fellow would like to see the new world)

"Really?" Ash was getting his hopes up.

"Aero." (Yes)

"Yes!!!" Ash jumped in excitement. Ash, Misty and their pokemons got on Aerodactyl and they flew into the sunlight . . .

Chapter four would come in a couple of days. I know my chapters are short, but I like to write them short and quick. I might try to write chapter four longer than this, but I can't promise anything. I just soooo desperate to get my stories on the net.


End file.
